


When I Come Around

by TinyTARDIS



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DEAL WITH IT, Dinosaurs, Eventual Smut, Hence the Claire hookup thing, Jurassic World, M/M, Owen Grady is one sexy mofo, Owen is bisexual, Romance, Underage - Freeform, Zach is secretly gay, more of just comfort, not really hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTARDIS/pseuds/TinyTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach Mitchell was always overlooked.  He was simply "the older brother".  The teenager.  But one special person at Jurassic World seems eager to pay attention to him.  And that person just so happens to be in the form of a tall, muscular velociraptor trainer with biceps of steel.  Zach is okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> So far the best Jurassic World ship I've seen, so I decided to give it a try. I know this chapter is kinda short (sorry!), and they don't really do anything much, but trust me. The time will come. And there will be smut. Also, I made Zach secretly gay and Owen bisexual (Partways so to explain the hookup with Claire, and partways to satisfy myself that since I am female, there is that possiblity... What? I gotta cover my bases.). This is an AU where there is never an Indominus Rex. Mainly because I believe Owen needs to stay with his bungalow, and I hated when (spoiler alert) Zara got eaten. Please leave a comment if you like! It makes my day to get support. Also, why aren't there more Zachwen/Zowen works?!?!?!

“Come on, Zach! Come on! We're gonna miss it!” Gray's excited voice barely stuck out over the excited chatter of the Jurassic World tourist crowd. The eight-year-old bobbed and weaved through strangers, growing further and further away from his older brother every second on his way to the T-Rex paddock. The tremendous heat did nothing to stop his energy, unfortunately.

 

Zach sighed and jammed his hands in his pockets, pretending not to watch his brother (even though he secretly kept a watchful eye). He slowly made his way to what felt like the twentieth exhibit it the past five minutes. He found Gray already pressed up against the glass of “Rexy's” habitat with a crowd of people crammed up around him. Zach hung back enough to watch his younger brother, but he caught a glimpse of the massive dinosaur from the corner of his eye. Some part of him urged him to go and watch, but he just made himself stay put. They were just dumb dinosaurs after all. He could find pictures on the Internet. If he even wanted to, that was. He heard a collective gasp (accompanied by scattered exclamations of distaste). Rexy had found her lunch.

 

“I take it you don't care much about dinosaurs?”

 

Zach jumped ever-so-slightly at the sudden voice behind him, and he nearly dropped his phone. That actually wouldn't be such a bad thing, as his “girlfriend” was texting him non-stop kissy faces and ghost emojis. What the hell was that all about? He secured his phone and looked up, his breath catching in his throat. There was no...fucking...way...that this stranger could even exist. It was as if an Incubus had manifested itself right out of the own dark corners of his mind. In front of him stood a tall, broad-shouldered hunk of a man. His arms were crossed over his chest, causing his enormous biceps to bulge obscenely. A dusty, light-colored shirt struggled to contain the obviously ripped torso underneath those muscular arms. His short hair was a soft chestnut color that matched the scruff dotting his strong jawline. Zach's eyes were immediately drawn to the man's lips. Soft and full. Unnatural for such a man. “Rough” was the first word that came into Zach's mind, and he felt a stirring in his pants.

 

“You okay, kid?” The man spoke again, and his eyebrows relaxed more. Zach finally looked up into his eyes. His EYES. They were a vibrant green color dotted with flecks of brown and gold. They were sharp and focused...calculating...but not unkind. 

 

Shaking his head a little to stir himself from the trance, he cleared his throat. “Oh, er...yeah. Sorry.” He half-heartedly motioned to the glass wall. “I'm just here on babysitting duty.”

 

“I heard.” The man held out a large hand. “Owen Grady. Your aunt's been looking for you. Her assistant went home sick without telling her.”

 

That explained why there was no one to greet them at the docks. Zach eyed the massive paw of a hand and placed his hand in it. Owen's hand nearly enveloped his own completely! He had a firm grip, and Zach could feel the hard callouses chafe against his softer skin. Trying his best not to seem weird, he shook it and pulled his hand away, perhaps a little too fast. He jammed his hands in his pockets.

 

Owen's lips had the barest hint of a smile teasing at the corners, but the just glanced at Gray. “When your brother's done, I have to take you guys to your aunt. Apparently, she actually cleaned out her lunch schedule to eat with you. Be proud.” He chuckled. “That's a first.”

 

Zach snorted. “Tell me about it.” But he wasn't necessarily talking about just Aunt Claire. It seemed like nobody ever wanted to have anything to do with him anymore. Not since Gray had miraculously showed himself to be a genius. To be honest, that was the primary reason he kept his girlfriend around. Other than the convenience of covering up the fact that he was gay, she actually paid attention to him. Sure, she could be clingy and whatever, but...she was always there. He knew there would come a day when he had to break up with her, but he hoped that maybe she wouldn't hate him. Maybe she'd even still want to talk some. It was better than living in an eight-year-old's shadow.

 

Owen squinted at him for a moment before looking back to the exhibit. “So do you not like dinosaurs, or do you just not want to see a goat getting eaten?”

 

Honestly, the thought was enough to make his stomach turn, but he played it off with another shrug. “I guess I've seen enough YouTube videos for it not to make a difference anymore.”

 

Owen tilted his head. “It's different once you interact with them in person, though. Once they...interact with you.” His eyes seemed to fade a little as if deep in thought.

 

Zach curiously raised an eyebrow. “What do you do anyways?”

 

“Hm? Oh, I'm the raptor trainer.”

 

That sparked something in Zach's head. Velociraptors. He knew of the first Jurassic Park. He knew how dangerous raptors were. Owen Grady must be one tough guy. Brave. He suddenly realized he was staring, and he looked down quickly, feigning interest in a stray rock. “They listen to you?”

 

Owen made a face. “Eh. Well, they respect me. I do my best, but I'll never be a raptor. I imprinted on them at birth. I'm technically their-”

 

He was interrupted by a bouncing child that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, tugging on Zach's jacket sleeve. “Zach! You should have seen it! She ate it it one bite!!!” He was grinning from ear to ear. Zach slowly pried his hands off of himself. “Cool.”

 

Gray noticed Owen and gasped. “You're the velocirator trainer, aren't you?!”

 

Owen grinned at the kid's excitement. “Sure am.”

 

“Can we see them?!” Gray was bouncing again out of excitement, and he tugged on Zach again. “Come on, Zach, can we?”

 

Owen chuckled. “We'll have to ask your aunt about that. I'm here to take you guys to her.”

 

“Aw, okay.” Gray let go of Zach and waited patiently.

 

Owen straightened and motioned for them to follow. “The restaurant isn't far from here. Come on.” He turned, and Zach and Gray began to follow him out of the paddock. Zach couldn't help but to glanced downward at the amazing ass in front of him. Damn. Suddenly, Owen turned his head to look, and Zach blushed, playing it off like he was looking down at the ground. Refusing to look back up, he waited until Owen turned back around. Luckily, Gray saved him by hurrying up to walk beside Owen, asking him a billion questions about velociraptors. Owen struggled to keep with him, and Zach fell back behind. He began to feel a little bit jealous. As soon as he'd found someone to talk to that seemed cool, Gray had to pounce up and take over. He didn't resent his brother, but he didn't enjoy having to stay with him all the time. He was too busy sulking to notice the glances Owen kept shooting over his shoulder back at him.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, their aunt was on the phone with God-knows-who, and Owen shot her a meaningful look that didn't go unnoticed by Zach. She said something and hung up, an awkward smile stretching across her face. Gray (always a hugger) ran up and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hi, Aunt Claire!”

 

She seemed surprised, unsure of what to do. Finally, she decided to leaned down to gently hug him back, no doubt to prevent wrinkling her designer blazer. Zach met her gaze with a monotone look and nodded simply. She smiled a little and did her best to wave, but he'd already moved his gaze over to study the restaurant. Once Gray let go, she straightened and smiled at Owen. “Thank you, Mr. Grady.”

 

“No problem, Claire.” He emphasized her first name.

 

Gray looked up at Owen pleadingly. “Are you eating with us?”

 

Claire started to shake her head. “Mr. Grady actually has important work at the paddocks to take ca-”

 

“-I'd love to. But only with your aunt's permission.” Owen shot a teasing smile at Claire, and her eyes narrowed slightly, trying not to mutter obscenities under her breath. Zach studied them both. What the hell was her problem with him? 

 

Gray immediately gazed up at Claire with his puppy-dog face. “Please, Aunt Claire! Can he?” 

 

She drew in a breath and put on another smile. “I don't see why not then!”

 

Gray grinned happily, and Owen gave Claire another smile before his gaze lingered on Zach for a moment. If he didn't know any better, he would think the older man was sizing him up. It made him shiver. Dammit. This man had no idea what he was doing to Zach's sixteen-year-old head. Or did he? Owen smirked a little and turned his attention to Claire. “I guess we should get seated.”


	2. Invite Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach begins to give in to his hormones and lets slip one or two flirting comments...but Owen Grady returns the favor with more than a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this, so sorry if it sucks!

Claire led them over to the side of the restaurant in a corner booth that was out of the flow of waiters. It seemed fancy enough, but luckily there were no cloth napkins on the table. Zach hated those things. He really didn't like eating out as it was. Ordering pizza was the ideal dinner for him, but those were the typical impulses of sixteen-year-old guys. He couldn't help but notice how Owen slipped into the back side of the booth, sliding in against the wall to have a view of everyone in the restaurant. He kept his back pressed against the wall, yet his shoulders were relaxed enough not to seem too suspicious. Unfortunately, Zach was pressed into the opposite side of the booth, and he had no choice but to slide in in front of Owen. His knees bumped against the older man's, and he mumbled an apology, pressing himself into the corner. His ears burned red, and he could practically feel the smile on Owen's face.

 

Gray got in beside Zach, and Claire stifled a sigh; seeming resigned to her fate, she delicately sat beside Owen, keeping a respectable distance...and then some. Everyone was silent for a moment, but it didn't last long until Gray began spurting questions non-stop. It was amusing, however, to watch the obviously-uptight woman struggle to keep up with the kid. A small smile played on Zach's lips, and he dared to look upward. Owen's eyes were locked onto his. Just as sharp and focused as they were twenty minutes ago. He froze, his stomach stirring. Owen didn't look away this time. His eyes were demanding. And dominant. It sent shivers down his spine.

 

A small gasp escaped his lips, and he immediately tore his gaze away to look down at the table. What the hell was his problem with staring?! He hated the paleness of his cheeks. They only showed his blushing even further. Stupid cloudy Madison skies. As much as he longed to leave his hometown, that was the place he wished he was at the moment. Not stuck at some table with his chatty brother, work-addicted aunt, and a very intimidating raptor trainer. As if on cue, a low voice spoke up. “What about you Zach? Plans for when you grow up?” Owen exaggerated the last couple words in a teasing manner.

 

Zach looked up and saw everyone staring at him. Grow up? He turned seventeen in a month. Not exactly elementary school material, if you asked him. He looked at the wall to avoid staring back at the pair of brilliant-green eyes gazing at him. “I, er...” His voice came out hoarse, so he cleared it and tried again. “I...don't know. I thought about maybe opening up a music store. But...” He shrugged. That wasn't entirely untrue. He thought it would be nice to be able to surround himself with what felt like home. However, iTunes and YouTube pretty much dominated the music business. It was a dumb idea, really.

 

“I think that's a great idea.” 

 

He dared to glance over and found a small smile on Owen's face. But...it wasn't teasing at all. It was a real, genuine smile. It was also the first softer smile he'd seen on the grown man's face, and it sent a little tingle through his body. That smile transformed Owen from intimidating to safe. Someone he could trust. Zach's shoulders relaxed a little, and Claire spoke up.

 

“Have you been looking at colleges yet?”

He was saved from answering by a waitress that appeared to take their drink orders. Owen almost started to complain when he was told they didn't serve tequila or any other alcoholic drinks until three p.m., but a look from Claire silenced him. Zach decided there was definitely some background history with those two. It only proved his point further when Owen scoffed after she ordered mineral water. “Still on that diet?” He asked, grinning.

 

“Still on your lifelong bender?” She retorted quietly.

 

Zach raised an eyebrow silently, and it didn't go unnoticed by Owen. “Your aunt and I went out one time.” 

 

Claire hissed in noticeably through her teeth, and Zach's heart dropped. Of course. It only made sense. In his mind, he knew there was no way that the man in front of him would be gay, but deep down he'd hoped. He always hoped, but it never worked out. Even if he was gay, why would he want anything to do with him? He didn't find himself particularly attractive, and he actually thought he was lucky to have achieved a girlfriend (though he wouldn't have one for long if he didn't turn his phone back on).

 

Gray gasped. “Aunt Claire! You dated a velociraptor trainer! That's so cool!”

 

Owen beamed smugly, his dimples showing through the rough scruff. Zach's stomach churned again when he saw that wide smile. Sexy AND adorable. Damn...

 

“Okay, Gray, why don't you look at the menu now...?” Claire strained a smile, indicating the end of the discussion.

 

The rest of the lunch outing passed by without anything too embarrassing or awkward, thanks to Gray's endless stream of facts and questions. Owen's knees would occasionally brush against Zach's but it was to be expected of a six-foot-four guy. Zach played it off like he didn't notice, though every touch scent an electric shock through his body. Teenage hormones... Even though he didn't care about the questions Gray had, he enjoyed listening to Owen speak. It was a warm, rich voice with just a hint of a growl. Was there nothing not masculine about the man?

 

What did spark his interest was when Gray asked if they could visit the raptor paddock, even though it technically wasn't open for tourism. She tried to talk him out of it, but his heart was set on seeing a raptor, and not the hologram of one in the visitor's center. Did Zach want to babysit his brother around bloodthirsty carnivores? No. Would he be interested in seeing more of Owen Grady? Yes. And so he volunteered to keep an eye on him. Maybe a little too eagerly. Even Owen raised an eyebrow. “I thought you weren't into dinosaurs.” His eyes burned relentlessly into Zach's.

 

“Well...I...I've never seen anyone train them.” He finally managed to answer. Plus, he'd like to see more of Owen's personal 'assets'. 

 

“It's dangerous,” warned Owen. “Aren't you worried?” His voice was a playful challenge that made Zach want to prove himself. He needed to show that he wasn't just some dumb kid. He could take care of himself.

 

“Guess I'll have to stick around the trainer, then.” He froze as soon as the words left his lips. Why had he said that? Oh God... WHY had he said that?! It sounded like an open flirt! He blamed his hormones, but really he supposed Owen made him a little more daring.

 

Owen's mouth tilted up on one corner in a crooked smile. “Guess it's settled then.”

 

They climbed out from the booth and stood for a moment while Claire pointed a finger into Owen's chest threateningly, losing her businesswoman composure for a moment. “I swear to God, Owen. If so much as one hair on their heads gets hurt, I will drop you in the aviary covered in raw meat.” She backed away, eyes boring holes into his own. Putting on a smile, she turned to the boys. “Have fun today, and I'll see you tonight for dinner, okay?”

 

She strode away with Owen staring dumbfounded at her. “She called me Owen...” He breathed in wonder. 

 

BLAH BLAH TIME SKIP DOODLY DOODLY DOODLY DOODLY DOODLY DOOOOO...*

 

Not thirty minutes later, the trio was standing on a slightly slippery catwalk above the raptor paddock. Aunt Claire wouldn't approve, but Owen had already warned them that it had rained, so to watch their step. “That's Echo. There's Charlie. Delta. And that's Blue. She's the Beta.” Owen finished pointing to the different raptors and crossed his tanned arms back over his chest, smiling almost proudly at the pack of raptors sniffing the air below the walkway. Each of them had a distinct personality, so it seemed. Echo was feisty. Charlie was more reserved. Delta was calculating. And Blue had a leadership quality. It was obvious even to Zach, who (up until this moment) just thought of dinosaurs and dumb animals. Gray, however, was staring wide-eyed at the pack, absorbing the moment into his supersized brain. For once in his life, he was speechless.

 

“Who's the Alpha?” He asked suddenly. 

 

There it went.

 

Owen gave a small smirk and stared directly at Zach for the fiftieth time that day. “You're looking at him, kid.”

 

The aura of dominance was becoming way too strong for Zach to handle. He felt a quiver in his jeans and wished it wasn't a billion degrees out so he could wear a hoodie to hide in. The Alpha. ALPHA. That was the word he'd been searching for all along. Owen was more than a strong leader. He was an Alpha. Everything about him screamed it, from the rugged handsomeness to his confident stance. The quiver became a full-on growth, and Zach turned his body at an angle to hide the enlarging tent. 

 

Deciding to try and not seem weird, he spoke up. “They actually listen to you?”

 

“Well...” Owen just tilted his head. “I have a way of getting what I want.”

 

Those words were sure to play a part in Zach's future masturbatory fantasies. He was sure of it. He could imagine Owen breath tickling his ear as his heavy body hovered over him, scruff barely prickling the skin of Zach's smooth face. He could hear the man whispering those words and countless obscene things to him in one blissful daydream. Zach's breath hitched a little, and he shuffled awkwardly. Too awkwardly. One foot slipped on a tiny, leftover puddle of rainwater, and he slipped backward, the foot sliding out over the open paddock. His hands flailed momentarily for the railing, but he missed, and he suddenly pictured the obituary. 'Sixteen-year-old male brutally ripped apart by velociraptors after slipping in a puddle.' Actually, it would make a pretty interesting headline.

 

Before he hit the edge of the walkway, something stopped his descent firmly. Two incredibly strong arms were hooked underneath his own, and his right shoulder was suddenly pressed against a broad chest. Owen's breath blew in his ear, and he gasped slightly. Holy shit. The pair of arms pulled him easily to his feet, and he struggled for his words for a moment before choking out a, “Thanks.”

 

“Good thing you decided to stick around me,” Owen mused quietly, almost to himself. He blinked and shook his head. “You okay?”

 

Zach tested his weight on both feet and found only a slight throb in his left ankle. “I think I bruised my ankle, but I'm fine.”

 

“You should let me look at it.” Owen's eyebrows lowered, concerned. Zach's eyes searched for anything false in those eyes, but it was pure concern. He hesitated for a moment, and Owen finished up. “I really don't feel like being pterodactyl bait, so maybe you should let me.”

 

His heart fell just a little. Of course it had nothing to do with him. Owen just didn't want Claire to come stomping up to his paddock in battle-mode. Then again, who would? Zach shrugged. “Really, I'm okay. I just-”

 

“-Kid, if you don't let me look, I swear to God, I will pick up up, toss you over my shoulder, and personally take you to the medical center.”

 

“Oh my god, fine.” Zach grumbled. But actually, the thought of being carried over Owen's shoulder by force kind of interested him...

 

Owen's eyes relaxed smugly before he turned to yell across the catwalk. “Barry!”

 

A tall man came striding over. “Yeah, what is it?” He had strange accent.

 

“This is Gray.” He clapped a hand gently on Gray's shoulder. “Why don't you go show him how we feed the girls?”

 

Zach was confused. Why couldn't he just pull up a pant leg?

 

Barry nodded with a smile to Gray, not questioning his friend's request. “How would you like to feed one?”

 

Gray bounced excitedly. “Awesome!” And he walked away without so much as a backwards glance. Zach shook his head in disbelief, and Owen turned back to him. “I've got a first-aid kit in my office just in case. Come on.” He gestured, and as Zach passed, a large hand pressed softly against his back. A shudder racked him, but the hand didn't retreat until they were off the catwalk. He had to get over this touching thing if he was ever gonna meet someone!

 

Owen brought him to a small, metal building on the side of the paddock and led the way inside, flipping on the lights. The room itself was decent enough. Small but cozy. There wasn't much in terms of décor. Only one wooden bookshelf laden with tons of nature/behavioral research novels. A wooden desk was towards the back, and it seemed to be bare apart from a few binders and pens. Obviously, Owen spent much of his time outside. Anyone could see that by the tan of his body. Owen crossed over and sat down on the desk, patting the chair in front. “Come on.”

 

Zach swallowed and stepped up, rolling up the pants leg to prop his foot on the chair. A dark bruise was already beginning to form on the bone of his ankle, and Owen furrowed his brow, concerned once more. He probed the area gently, and Zach shifted with a grunt. He stopped immediately and looked up. “You okay, kid?”

 

Zach just nodded.

 

“Well...I wish I could do something about the bruise, but we haven't developed medicine that well yet.”

 

“My name's Zach, by the way,” Zach murmured loud enough to be heard. He looked up. “Not kid.”

 

Owen's eyes crinkled a little at the edges at the tone of Zach's voice. “Is that so?”

 

Zach remained silent and pulled down his foot. “So what happened with you and Aunt Claire, anyway?” He tried to change the subject.

 

Owen smirked playfully. “Why? Jealous?” He winked so quickly Zach couldn't tell if he had imagined it.

 

“Wh-What?” He choked out.

 

“You're Aunt Claire. You jealous of her?” The question was repeated again.

 

Shit. Could he tell he was checking him out? Was it that obvious? Or was he teasing? Zach searched his head for responses, but none came to mind. He gaped in awkward silence, and Owen just smirked again, nodding to himself. “Good. Thought so.”

 

“Wait. I...what?” Zach's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour, and heat rose to his cheeks. No one knew. No one could know. Not yet, at least. 

 

“What's wrong? There's nothing wrong with being attracted to men.” Owen smiled. “I should know. I've had quiet the hookup.”

 

Zach gaped again. “But...I thought...”

 

Owen pointed a thumb at himself lazily. “Bisexual.” He rose off the desk, and his chest was just inches away from Zach's face, broad and muscular. He blocked out the sun from the window, and Zach wasn't sure whether to run and hide or to step even closer. “But I've always found guys to know exactly what I want.”

 

Zach's breath came in rapid spurts, and the room suddenly felt incredibly hot. He had to be dreaming. He was probably passed out or something. Maybe he had fallen in the raptor pen and gotten injured. Maybe this was a morphine-induced dream? If so, he hoped to God that Owen wouldn't become aviary-feed. 

 

“I AM right, aren't I?” Owen asked. “I mean...you've been checking me out all day.” He wasn't teasing or anything. He was just stating facts. Very, very true facts.

 

Zach blushed darker. “I...erm...I mean...yeah.” His voice was barely audible, but Owen's face was close enough to hear it. 

 

“Good.” Owen blinked, drawing attention to those mesmerizing eyes. Zach moved his gaze down to those full lips in front of him. And the rough stubble around them. God...he just wanted to feel that all over him. “I don't feel bad for doing the same then,” Owen finished quietly. And suddenly he felt those lips against his own. Maybe morphine-induced dreams weren't totally bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER


	3. The Ramifications We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...they sort of...well...Zach and Owen fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you, the following writing is NOT as good at my first two chapters. I've been so tired recently, and I threw this together, so it's probably full of errors. Also, I rushed things because I needed to get a chapter out. PLEASE PLEASE comment (regardless). It makes my day!

The first thing Zach thought when he found his lips against Owen's was a string of curse words that sounded something along the lines of, “Holymotherfuckingshitdammittohellfuck.” Along with, “Fuck, is that his tongue?!” Also, “Damn, he smells good.” The latter...maybe a little bit weird, but true. He couldn't picture the raptor trainer putting on any sort of cologne, and yet he still had a sharp, delicious scent clinging to him. Like the forest and...metal? His mind scrambled to keep up with the situation he found himself in, and the overwhelming scent of Owen made him grow slightly dizzy. He felt himself grow week at the knees, and he automatically reached out his hands for support. They collided and clung to the enormous chest in front of him, almost causing a twinge of pain. Owen grunted into his mouth, and a spire of ice slid down his back at the guttural sound. He felt two strong hands (the very ones that had caught him earlier) slide across his back, and they pulled forward...hard. Zach was suddenly pressed against Owen tightly, and an involuntary whimper escaped his lips. Partways out of surprise, and the other half out of pleasure. 

 

Sensing the teenager's expression of gratitude, Owen smirked slightly against Zach's mouth and pulled back, swiping his tongue over his whisker-covered lips. His eyes glinted when he saw the panting, desperate, quivering mess in front of him. “How was that for your first kiss?”

 

Zach breathed heavily, feeling his abdomen rise and fall in time with Owen's. Beads of sweat gathered at the small of his back, and he felt so vulnerable in front of the raptors' Alpha. Like every inch of him was exposed. “I...I've already kissed someone before...” He thought back to his girlfriend in Madison. Oh god. How was he going to even keep up the facade after having Owen fucking Grady's tongue in his mouth? He could still taste him on his lips. 

 

Owen just smiled a little. “But never a guy, right?”

 

Zach paused and slowly looked down to avoid having to compete with Owen's steady gaze. Exactly how big of a fool had he made of himself when he kissed Owen? “How could you tell?” He asked quietly.

 

Owen chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly. “Based on that little sound you just made, I'm either incredible at kissing, or you've never kissed a guy.”

 

Ugh. The thought of that high pitched whimper escaping from him made his ears red with embarrassment. “Well shit.”

 

That prompted a laugh out of Owen, and his hands slowly dropped from holding Zach to him. Sensing this as an unsaid invitation to politely get off, he did so (very reluctantly). His arms dropped straight to his sides, and his hands naturally found their way into his pockets. He'd heard of the dreaded “walk of shame”, but did that apply to kissing? He could only imagine how it must feel after having sex. 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Sex with Owen Grady. He couldn't help the vivid images that once again popped into his head. Owen holding him against his chest... Owen biting at his neck. Owen...well...doing other (and definitely more graphic) things. If the man had been that experienced at just kissing, then he wondered how amazing he was at sex. Zach, of course, had never done it. Sure, he'd jacked off plenty a time just thinking about certain people, and yes, most of them were as old as Owen. He wondered if being attracted to guys old enough to be his young dad was weird. Either way, that man had biceps as big as Gray's brain, and he was okay with that.

 

“How long are you gonna be here, Zach?” Owen suddenly asked out of the blue. 

 

Zach hoped this was leading to another invitation. “The rest of this week,” he answered, meeting Owen's eyes. 

 

“And I take it you'd rather not take your brother around to see all the exhibits, would you?” He looked knowingly.

 

“Well, I mean...not really.”

 

“Well you know, I could always let slip to your aunt that you've taken a...special interest...in the raptors and how I handle them. I could offer to demonstrate my techniques to you. You know? About being the Alpha.” There was a dark twinkle deep in the green of his eyes, and Zach felt another shiver coming along. Owen Grady was nothing if not the dominant male. 

 

“And...and w-what about Gray?” He stammered. 

 

“I have a feeling Claire's assistant will be back tomorrow. Let's just say her sudden illness was more along the lines of 'I can't miss out on my best friend's bachelorette party'.” Owen saw the confused look in Zach's eyes. “Barry knows her fiance,” he clarified. “Anyways, Gray'll be taken care of. I can't let you leave this island without showing you a thing or two.” His mouth threatened to tilt up in a playful grin.

 

Zach was glad his hands were in his pockets. Otherwise, Owen would notice the awful shaking they were doing. His feelings were just one big mixture of fear, excitement, and surprise at how well his vacation was turning out. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he worked up the nerve to flirt a little. “And...would these 'training sessions' take place here or...at your place?” His brown eyes flicked up and saw a similar smile on Owen's face.

 

The older man held in a small chuckle and just winked. “Well, my bungalow's only built for one, but...I'm sure we could do some 'squeezing in'.” He paused for the effect to set in.

 

Zach opened his mouth to comment on how terrible that response was, but then he just turned a little bit more red around the ears. Owen caught that and finally chuckled. “That's cute. You're blushing.”

 

“I...shut up,” Zach muttered. He wished he'd worn a hoodie again so that he could hide, but everything was out in the open around Owen. Something about being able to let his guard down was satisfying. The weight of his secret had lessened tremendously, and now he didn't have to pretend anymore. At least, not around Owen.

 

“So what do you say? Wanna be my intern for a week?” Owen straightened up, and the added height made Zach tilt his head to meet the green-eyed-gaze aimed directly at him.

 

He was on vacation. Screw it. 

 

“I'm in.”

 

A wide grin suddenly appeared on Owen's face, his dimples flashing brightly. It made Zach get a strange bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach, but unfortunately it was gone as soon as it appeared, replaced by a collected smile. Zach wondered why that was. It was obvious that Owen wasn't as hardened on the inside as he was on the outside, and yet he tried to cover it with cocky smirks and a demanding demeanor. He knew that this was just some week-long fling probably, but...he couldn't help but wonder if he could get to know the Owen underneath.

 

“Great,” Owen nodded. “We should get you back out there before they suspect anything's wrong.” He led Zach across the room. “Oh, and I'll pick you up at your hotel tomorrow.” His hand found its way to the small of Zach's back, and he shivered, craving that body-to-body contact once more. He reached for the door handle but paused when he heard Owen begin to speak.

 

“And by the way,” the hand slipped lower than ever, and it took everything in him to not turn around. The voice drew closer, and breath tickled his ear gently. “Make sure you aren't expected back too soon tomorrow night. Remember. This is our little secret.”

 

Zach could practically sense the upcoming insomnia.

 

*TIME SKIP BECAUSE WHATEVER I CAN'T DO LONG SCENES*

 

Zach paced in front of the bathroom mirror for the thirtieth time in the past fifteen minutes, adjusting his hair this way and then the other. Were his clothes okay? Did his hair look stupid? How had he done it yesterday? His palms were clammy, and he couldn't stop moving. A thousand negative thoughts were going through his sleep-deprived head. The ghost of Owen's kiss still tingled on his lips, and yet it all felt as if it had happened through a dream. In reality, it just felt so surreal that an Adonis like Owen Grady had...oh god, it was happening. His heart thumped erratically, and he was glad Gray wasn't around to see the absence of his usual indifferent attitude. Remembering what he'd noticed yesterday, he realized exactly what that reminded him of.

 

There was a sudden knock on the hotel room door, and he jumped, his hairbrush slipping from his fingers to clatter off the bathroom counter. He fumbled for it and dropped in beside the sink, running his hands through his hair one more time, the whole time trying in vain to steady his breathing. The knock came again, a little louder, and he sighed to himself. “I can do this,” he told his reflection. Then he rolled his eyes. Did he really just motivate himself out loud? He was turning into his mother. He left the bathroom and stepped to the room's door. Owen's wide chest could be seen through the peephole, and a grin nearly crossed his face. Well, it would have if he weren't having a panic attack. Squeezing his left hand up, he unlocked the door and opened it.

 

As he looked up, his breath nearly hitched in his throat. Owen look just as amazing as he had yesterday, only he was cleaner. No dirt stained his blue button-up, and his messy hair was tamed just a little bit more. One thing Zach did notice was the unusual tightness of the pants he wore. Or maybe it was just his leg muscles?

 

“Took you long enough, kid,” Owen stated.

 

Zach looked up but saw a warm smile on the man's face, indicating that he was teasing. His shoulders relaxed slightly, and he returned the smile. “Sorry. I didn't realize we were on a schedule.” 

 

“Cute.” Owen just shook his head and gestured. “Come on. Bike's waiting out front.” He turned to leave, and Zach began to follow.

 

“Wait...bike?”

 

“Bike. Motorcycle. Crotch-rocket. Whatever you prefer.”

 

“Oh,” he said quietly. 

 

Owen pressed the elevator-down button and turned with another smile. “What? You scared?”

 

Zach clenched his jaw. “I can handle a motorcycle.”

 

Owen grinned wider. “And what about after the motorcycle?” He really did love teasing Zach for some reason. It made him look cuter when he was all annoyed.

 

Zach glared. “Keep on, and I'll go back to the hotel room.”

 

The elevator door pinged, and they stepped inside, Owen pressing the ground floor button. He turned, and he gave Zach a surprisingly intense look. “I know what room number you're in, too.” His eyes challenged Zach to continue their banter, but the teenager was a little surprised by the change in attitude. Not that he didn't find it hot, of course. 

 

-0-

 

“Welcome...” Owen began, spreading his arms out for effect, “to my bungalow.” He finished with a grand flourish. He obviously held his home to high standards, and the sense of pride showed in his smile. There was, however, a patient question in the smile that was hanging in the air. 

 

Zach nodded approvingly. “It's really...cool.” He didn't really know how to describe the home itself using words outside the teen lingo, so 'cool' seemed appropriate. Owen cocked his head. 

 

“Just cool?”

 

Zach squinted a little. If he was gonna do anything with this guy at all, he had to at least please him. So, he put on a little bit of a larger smile. “Fine, it's pretty awesome. I really like how it's right on the lake, too.” He waited a moment and smiled genuinely when Owen's ego was visibly boosted. His shoulders squared more, and it made Zach tremble a little when he remembered the hard muscle that covered them.

 

“Better. Come on.” He led Zach up the stairs with a calloused palm on the small of his back, letting him enter before himself. “Sorry about the mess,” came the voice behind him, and sure enough, he had to step around a small stack of old envelopes on his way in. It seemed like a typical bachelor pad, except there were more books and less empty beer bottles. It was a little messy, but not dirty. Cluttered but cozy. He immediately felt comfortable seeing the state of the place, as it wasn't much different from his room back home. 

 

“It's okay,” he answered. “It's nice.” Zach saw something draped over the back of the couch, and he smiled softly, remembering the recount of Owen and his aunt's failed date. Board shorts. Though, he did have to wonder...what was so wrong with Owen wearing shorts that tight?

 

“So, now that I've got you to myself...”

 

Whoa, that was fast. Zach turned quickly and saw (probably for the thousandth time) a smirk playing on the corners of Owen's lips. He hadn't really been sure what to expect, but it was a hardly a date, was it? He supposed it made sense to get right to it. And, if he got the chance to do this, he was glad that they were using up all the time they had. Seeing that teasing smile on Owen's face made his cock spring to action in his pants, and he unconsciously shifted to relieve the growing pressure. 

 

Owen kept moving forward until his fingertips brushed the smooth skin of Zach's forearms. They stretched further until his hands cupped them both. Owen brought his large body forward and stared down. “The question is...what to do with you...?” He brought his pelvis forward, and the slight brush of it against his own caused Zach to breath in sharply. His heart began to race faster, and he was suddenly hyperaware of Owen's scent. It was everywhere around him, and he felt light-headed. Instinctively, he reached out his hands falling on Owen's abdomen.

 

“Oh,” Owen muttered softly, “Eager, aren't we, Zachary?”

 

“My...I...not Zachary...” God those eyes of his were so close. So bright. So amazing. 

 

“I think you and I both know you'll be whatever I want you to be.” Owen's voice was firm, but his hands were gently as they slid down to cup Zach's waist. “Right?”

 

Zach's teenage half argued against this. There was no way he was giving complete control over to a stranger! Nobody owned him! Then again, perhaps he should make an exception in the case of an ex-navy velociraptor trainer. He pressed again on those muscles to affirm his decision before nodding. “Yeah.”

 

Owen let out a soft huff of air rather than a full laugh. “That's what I thought.” And his lips pressed hard against Zach's. There was no waiting for permission or resistance at all this time. Instead, his tongue forced its way into Zach's mouth, his hot breath flooding the space. Zach could taste him. God, he could taste everything, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He needed this. All. The. Time. He moved his hands up to clench at Owen's shirt, and he pressed closer, feet a little less wary of tripping. 

 

Owen growled softly, full-on predator at this point. It made Zach shiver, and this prompted a sexy chuckle out of him. 

 

“I know it's cliché, but I love it when you get all hot and bothered.”

 

Zach immediately missed the feeling of Owen's tongue probing his mouth, and he kissed up at the man's scruffy jawline. “Please...” He whimpered softly. In his hormonal mind, everything was a haze of desperateness and cravings. He had to have Owen. Right...fucking...now.

 

Owen began walking, and Zach had no choice but to remain connected if he wanted to still feel his body underneath his fingertips. All those muscles. And it wasn't even just that! It was the raw power that hummed underneath Owen's chest like the engine under the hood of a car. His back hit a wall, and he let out a huff of air before yelping. Owen had scooped him up by the underside of his thighs and had him now pinned against the wall, kissing his neck fiercely, peppering the pale skin with prickly kisses. It burned a little at first, but the little pricks of pain drove Zach further into his libido. “God, Owen!” He whined. “Fuck!”

 

“In time,” came the playful reply, but they were already mobile, heading to what Zach supposed was the bedroom. He had no fear of being dropped. Owen's hold was like steel, and he seemed to have no problem keeping Zach's weight up in the air. Even when they reached the bed, he didn't drop Zach. He slowly let him down, leaning over to match their lips together in one fluid motion. Zach moaned and buried his fingers in Owen's soft hair, grinding upwards. The thought of doing this with no one knowing drove him crazy. 'Remember. This is our little secret.' Those words played through his head over and over in that low, husky whisper Owen had mastered.

 

“I think we can do without these,” Owen muttered in between kisses, pulling at Zach's shirt. He slipped his hand underneath the hem and pulled. Zach (though reluctant) broke the kiss to speed up the process, and even Owen had to admit that that was the fasted amount of time it had ever taken to get his and someone else's clothes off. Zach would probably never find his left sock, but at this point, socks weren't on his mind.

 

He strained to peek at the body part throbbing against his abdomen, but Owen just forced him back down with a well-aimed kiss. He bit slightly at his neck. “Not yet, baby,” he whispered. “Take your time.” He nipped at his earlobe and ran his hands suddenly down the length of Zach's sides, leaving long tingles in their wake. 

 

Zach whimpered and tried to grind against Owen, but he was met with a heavier weight until he was forced to remain still. Owen fixed Zach with a steely gaze. “What did I just tell you?” He chided. 

 

“But Owen!” Zach whined, eyes half closed. “I...I can't. Please...”

 

“What was that?” Owen cocked his head, refusing to allow any sort of movement from the teen underneath him. 

 

Zach took a shuddering breath. “Please...Owen. Please just...fuck me. I need...” He trailed off, ears turning red at the way he sounded.

 

“I know it's your first time, kid, but you can do better. Come on.” He leaned down, his lips barely brushing Zach's. “Get creative.” He nuzzled down into Zach's neck, the stubble creating all sorts of friction there. It was unbearable. Zach bucked and whined, feeling as though waiting would be eternity. “God, Owen! Just fuck me already! I need you inside of me, Owen! Please...please...” He grew quieter, almost abashed. “Fill me until I scream.”

 

Owen groaned low in his throat, and Zach heard a popping sound before the clatter of a bottle against the nightstand. It wasn't ten seconds before one of Owen's fingers was teasing at his hole, testing him to see how far he could take it. Feeling incredibly empty, Zach tried to push down on the finger, only to be hindered once again by Owen's incredible weight. “Not yet, Zach,” Owen stated simply. “It's gonna hurt if you don't let me do this.” The finger circled his entrance a few times, spreading a slick substance around the area. The feelings he endured reminded him of jumping into a pool. Feeling tiny bubbles pop against his skin over and over. Owen sensed his growing impatience and stretched down to kiss him warmly. Zach started a little at the carefulness of the kiss, and one hand cupped Owen's cheek gently. He rubbed the scruff, marveling at how soft it felt to his hand. He needed more than just that, though.

 

Without warning, the finger entered, all the way, to pause there. Zach groaned and attempted to buck. A long whine hung suspended in the back of his throat, and when Owen made a beckoning motion, it came out. Stars flashed in his eyes, and he knew that this was by far the best moment of his entire life. As for Owen, he just smiled softly and made an approving noise. “You like that, don't you?”

 

Zach nodded breathlessly. “More...”

 

“As you wish.”

 

A second finger slid in slowly, adding to the stretched feeling. Zach gasped hard, his heart in his throat, beating quickly. Owen made a scissoring motion to spread him out, and his other free hand held up his weight on the bed. “You're a natural at this, kid.” He kissed down at Zach's clavicle and pumped in and out with both fingers until Zach was a quivering mess on the bed. 

 

Feeling that the kid was calm enough now, he withdrew his fingers and hovered over him. “Are you ready, Zach?”

 

The boy peeked over his chest, and his eyes widened. It wasn't that he'd never seen somebody else's dick before. It was just that some tiny bit of him had been really pessimistic the entire time, saying that there was no way Owen was that sexy AND also had a big penis. That side was wrong, because Owen did indeed possess an adequate member. Maybe eight-and-a-half inches long and thick, with a vein running halfway down the length of it. It was oozing precum, dripping down onto the bed sheets. Zach knew that if that wasn't inside him in the next ten seconds, he was going to die of a heart attack. “Yes!” He moaned, grasping at Owen's biceps. “Now.”

 

Owen's eyes glinted with lust, and he licked his lips softly. “Here goes nothing.” He pressed the head of his cock against Zach's entrance and slowly but surely, he pushed in. The head squeezed inside, and Zach moaned, pulling at himself before Owen decided to pin his hands down, too. So far so good.

 

Owen paused for him to adjust before moving some more. Zach hissed low under his breath, for a small shock of pain suddenly ripped through him. Owen stopped again and looked worriedly into his brown eyes. “Zach? Are you okay? Do I need to stop?”

 

“Keep going,” Zach persuaded.

 

Owen nodded carefully and pressed a long kiss to Zach's swollen lips before pushing in more. Zach took it pretty well for a virgin. The kid was a keeper. It was too bad...

 

“God, Owen, just...push it in!” He whined out. The slow pace was worse than any pain he could possibly endure. The faster Owen's cock was inside him, the faster they could do it again.

 

Owen didn't even register the command. He just suddenly thrust his pelvis inward, spearing Zach along the length of his cock. Even with his self-control, he emitted a long and loud moan. “So tight...” He hissed out.

 

“FUCK!” Zach cried out, trying to relax. Not surprisingly, it was hard to do.

 

“You want me to fuck you, Zach?”

 

“Please, Owen!”

 

“How hard do you want it, Zach?”

 

“Hard, Owen! Fuck me, please!” He bucked a little, and Owen moaned. 

 

The older man began to pump his toned hips roughly, and soon the sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the tiny bungalow, mixed in with the occasional cries of pleasure. Beads of sweat dripped off of Owen's well-defined chest and onto his body. The scent of sex hung in the air, and Zach wasn't exaggerating when he made such a big deal about the man's scent. It was literally intoxicating. His eyes began to glaze over in pleasure, and he worked at his own erection, focusing on not climaxing too early. 

 

“God, Zach, you're so tight!” Owen cried. He shifted and thrust in. Zach gasped and let out a strangled cry, a long shiver racking his body. Pre-cum spilled out and onto the sheets. “What the fuck?!” He cried.

 

Owen did the same the again, achieving the same results. “You like that, Zach? Want more?”

 

“Yes, Owen!” He whined and reached up to pull at Owen's broad shoulders. “I'm ready!”

 

Owen thrust in harder than ever, the fronts of his thighs beginning to turn a dark red from the repeated impacts. With each thrust came a new wave of pleasure to Zach, and it felt as if he were riding out rapid waves of bliss. Nothing in the world could compare to that feeling. “Harder!” He cried, feeling the climax coming.

 

Owen obliged, not holding back anything. Sweat gathered on his forehead, and he bit his lip, closing his eyes to relish the moment. “Cum for me, Zach,” he commanded softly.

 

Zach gasped and reached his climax, causing a new mess to be added to the sheets. His body rocked heavily with every aftershock, and Owen didn't let up the pounding. He was gonna finish what he'd started. Seeing the shaking, quivering boy below him sent a long shudder through his broad body, and he felt it coming. Closer. Closer. He groaned loudly, pulled out, and shot his load, covering the teenager boy in white strings of his cum. 

 

Zach felt the empty feeling, and everything was suddenly so different. A buzz settled over him, and he felt exhausted beyond belief. “Fuck...” He sighed.

 

Owen slowly let his legs off of his shoulders and settled down on his back beside him, slipping an arm around his shoulders. “So, kid.” He waited for a moment and steadied his breathing. “How was that for your first fuck?” He looked over with a tired but bright smile.

 

Zach chuckled in disbelief. “I...” That buzz turned into a hum, and Owen just watched, waiting for his reply. After a moment's consideration, he smiled. “You did say make sure I didn't have to be back early tonight, right?”

 

Owen just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, that is what goes on in my sleep-deprived head.


	4. Update

So while I'm working on the next chapter of the story, I've decided to do a series of Owen/Zach one shots to pass the time. Just little cute things. I'll try to maybe do a couple tonight, so feel free to check them out! Work is called "Just So Long as You're There" 


	5. Something More to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach knows he has feelings towards Owen, but he also understands the danger of a broken heart. Among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry this took so long, and I know it's short, but I'm gonna be home this week, so I can update it sooner. I hope you guys enjoy it! P.S. Next chapter may or may not include the Indominus Rex... By the way, sorry if I have any grammar/punctuation/any mistakes in this. I don't really go back and edit my stuff, and I don't use a beta reader, so this is straight from my head.

Zach Mitchell wasn't usually one to outwardly express how he was feeling. If he had a problem, it would most likely be expressed in the form of headphones over the ears. If he was happy, on went the headphones. If he was depressed...headphones. His mother had bit her tongue many a time when she saw how disconnected he was from everything, but she never really did truly blame him for wanting to keep to himself. Her ongoing arguments with her husband had only prompted the teenager to remain holed up in his room. The same sweet kid that used to play video games with Gray had become a withdrawn, moody recluse with an addiction to music. That's why it was so shocking to Gray on Isla Nublar when Zach entered their shared hotel room with a full-on smile on his face. His fists weren't clenched like they usually were, and his shoulders were relaxed rather than bunch up defensively. There was a bright gleam to his eyes, and there was even a noticeable bounce to his steps.

 

“'Sup, Gray?” He greeted, immediately going to the mini fridge to pull out a Pepsi (he hoped his VIP pass covered all refreshments in the hotel). Popping the tab with a satisfying hiss, he perched on his bed and set to untying his shoes.

 

Gray (being the observant kid he was) slightly lowered one eyebrow. “Hey...” Although his mind was begging him to rattle on about all the cool exhibits he'd seen that day, he knew that something was different, and he wasn't sure if that was such a bad thing. He also knew, however, that if he brought about Zach's attention to the change, he would most likely become guarded again, and he would never find out what was making him so happy. He may have been a kid, but he had a knack for reading people. 

 

Zach noticed how quiet Gray was and looked up. “So what'd you do today?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Gray dismissed Zach's behavior momentarily once he was reminded about all the fun things he'd done in only one day on the island. Besides, asking Zach why he was happy wouldn't help at all. He'd find out eventually. He launched into his account of the day, from visiting the aviary to viewing the mosasaurus show.

 

Zach was only half-paying attention, his mind still buzzing pleasantly from his own day's events. He swore he could still feel the tingle of Owen's calloused fingertips against his skin. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, still anticipating the breath of someone else. He was hiding an array of red marks along the bottom of his collar as it was! His eyes flicked to Gray and realized he'd stopped talking. “What?” He asked.

 

“I said, what'd you do at the raptor paddock?” Gray repeated, growing more curious.

 

Zach paused for a minute to think of a good response. As careful as he was, he hadn't thought yet to formulate a lie as to what he'd been doing. “I...er...mainly watched Owen do some training things. And fed them and stuff.” He tried to appear nonchalant, but a small smile was threatening to expose itself. 

 

“You got to feed them?!” Gray asked excitedly. “You're so lucky!”

 

Zach looked down at his drink. “Yeah. Well, maybe when you're my age...they'll let you help out, too.” He really hoped Gray would forget to ask... 

 

He tried to placate Gray by ordering a movie on his laptop that he'd been wanting to see for forever, and it wasn't long before the kid was nodding off, exhausted from all the day's events. Zach let out a relieved sigh and shut down his HP, tired himself. He was glad that at least he didn't have to get up early. Owen had told him that he could just as easily pick him up before lunch or something. And Gray was usually good about not waking him up. So he took a quick shower and climbed in the bed. Content with the promise of tomorrow's 'work', he pulled up the sheets of his bed around him and went to sleep.

 

**

 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

 

Zach rolled over and nuzzled into the pillow with a quiet grumble. The noise could wait. Sleep would be...nice...

 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

 

His nose twitched, and he slowly became more conscious. 'Dammit, Gray,' he thought moodily. What the hell was he doing to make so much noise? The banging came again, and this time is was accompanied by a voice.

 

“Zach! Hey, wake up!” 

 

But it wasn't Gray's voice. Definitely not Gray's voice. His eyes opened, and he noticed the empty bed next to his. It was 9:23, which was absolutely not the time he'd planned on getting up. With a low groan, he slipped out of bed, yanked on some gym shorts, and crossed to the door. After rubbing his eyes, he peeked through the peephole, and his eyebrows shot up. His hands fumbled to unlock the door, and after a few moments, he opened it.

 

“Morning, kid.” Owen Grady stood with an amused grin on his face, arms crossed naturally over his chest. Instead of what seemed to be the usual button-down and (amazingly) tight pants, he wore simple cargo shorts and a gray t-shirt. 

 

Zach made a confused face. “You do realize what time it is, right?”

 

Owen shrugged. “I know we were planning on a little bit later, but I thought maybe we could go grab breakfast or something.” He began to tap the side of one bicep.

 

“Breakfast...” Zach tried to process this. One one hand, this super hot guy was offering to take him out. On the other, he'd been woken up before eleven-thirty in the morning. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had an actual breakfast. Even when he had school, he'd just skip it so he could sleep in a few extra minutes. His parents used to make it a big family deal until they started drifting apart. Zach would sleep. Gray would stay in his room reading. His father would leave earlier to avoid any confrontations with their mother. It was almost like breakfast was taboo in their family.

 

“Come on, Zach,” Owen persuaded him. “It's on me, and I thought I could maybe take you back to the raptor paddock later to officially introduce you to the girls.” 

 

The girls. It was amusing how Owen talked about them as if they weren't the most dangerous predators on the island. Still, he thought their plans included other things. “Um...what ab-”

 

“-We'll have tons of time for that.” Owen winked. “But you might as well enjoy your vacation a little.”

 

“I was enjoying it just fine...” Zach answered quietly, thinking about the previous day. “But...okay, I guess.” He really did want to spend time with Owen, but what was the point if he was just gonna leave in a week? The man would just forget the 'teenager' he'd had a fling with anyways. Zach wasn't as important as he'd like to be.

 

Owen smiled at the answer. “Great. Do you want me to wait while you get ready, or...?” He swung his hands back and forth.

 

Zach let out a huff of air in a sarcastic laugh. “You've seen me naked, so I think it'll be okay if you want to come in.” He turned and led Owen into the room, grabbing his duffel bag from beside the dresser to root around for clothes. Owen remained standing near Gray's bed, eyes fixated on Zach's back. He could feel the stare when he dropped the gym shorts to put on a pair of pants, just a brush of eyes over his body, but it felt like a physical touch. He shuddered and slipped on an old band tee, turning around. “Ready?”

 

Owen smirked. “I had you pegged as a Green Day type.”

 

Zach finished slipping his shoes on and shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant lest he seem too excited to be near Owen. He couldn't let anyone or himself know how much he wanted things to continue. He didn't know if his heart could take it when he left. “I had you pegged as the Led Zeppelin type. Am I right?”

 

Owen smiled. “Hit the nail on the head. Now come on. I'm starving.”

 

 

**

 

An hour and two breakfast plates later, Owen took Zach to the raptor enclosure on his motorcycle. Zach had to say he probably would enjoy the ride more than the tour itself. Owen spent the whole time on the way around the place talking about how he'd been there for the birth of the raptors. How he used to keep them at his bungalow before they got too big. How amazing it was to see that spark of intelligence in their eyes. His voice became more and more animated when he spoke, totally disconnected from everything else. Zach found himself smiling at the expression on Owen's face when he stopped talking suddenly. “What?”

 

Zach realized he was talking to him, so his shook his head and cleared his throat. “Oh, nothing really. Just...it's...you really care about them.” He shyly looked up at Owen and found the smile returning. 

 

“It's good to have someone to care about.”

 

Shouldn't he have meant 'something'? Zach found Owen staring at him again, and he shifted his gaze to the inside of the enclosure itself, moving closer to the safety cage. “So where are they?”

 

Owen stepped beside Zach and let out a shrill whistle. There was a rustling of leaves, and four raptors shot out from the underbrush, coming to a halt directly in front of the bars. Zach took half a step back in surprise before he straightened up to marvel at how close they were. Even he had to admit...YouTube just couldn't show how amazing these creatures were. Their eyes were sharp and calculating, and they cocked their heads at him, studying. Each of them was a slightly different color, with one having a blue stripe down its side. Blue, he supposed, vaguely remembering Owen's speech to Gray the other day. It was a lot nicer seeing them without the fear of falling.

 

“Zach, meet Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo.” He pointed to each of them in turn. “You've already met the Alpha, of course.” His voice grew slightly provocative, and there was the barest brush of an arm against his own.

 

Zach bit back a smile. “I remember.”

 

Blue suddenly let out a loud chirring noise and began to growl low in her throat. Zach jumped a little, and Owen frowned. “Don't give me that shit, Blue. This is Zach. Be nice to him.”

 

Blue shifted her gaze to Owen and dropped her head, pressing her nose to the bars. Owen slowly reached out and rubbed her snout with his hand. “Good girl.” Then he stepped back and reached for Zach. “We have to be nice to our guests, okay girl?” His hand found Zach's arm, and Blue immediately growled low in her throat. Owen narrowed his eyes and released Zach's arm. The raptor ceased the growling and simply looked up at Owen.

 

“Zach. Grab my arm.”

 

Zach rose an eyebrow. “Okay...” He reached out, and his fingers began to close around the muscular forearm of the raptor trainer when the air was filled with more growls. He released it out of shock and gazed at Blue.

 

“Well I'll be damned...” Owen breathed. He suddenly laughed and looked at Zach. “She's jealous!” His eyes were bright with amusement.

 

Zach warily eyed the raptor again. “How can she be jealous?”

 

Owen chuckled again. “Let's just say raptors' senses are way better than yours or mine. She can tell...”

 

Zach's face grew pink with embarrassment. “She can tell what...?” If a raptor could tell he'd had sex with Owen, who else would know?

 

Owen grew a little quiet, and Zach could have sworn he looked embarrassed. After a long pause, Owen finally sighed and looked him in the eyes. “She can tell I care about you.”

 

Zach felt his breath hitch in his throat, and his palms began to sweat. “You...?” The statement sounded too good to be true. Maybe he'd misinterpreted it somehow? You could care about someone without being in love with them. Plus, he'd only known Owen for roughly three days now, so it wasn't like the man had established any sort of infatuation on him. 

 

“Zach, did you think I asked you out for breakfast just to be nice?”

 

Holy shit. He definitely wasn't expecting that. A swirl of thoughts went through his head, the main one being, 'I'm not dreaming.' The sound of hidden insects in the trees seemed to be louder now, and the sun was blinding when he tried to look at Owen's face. Everything was bolder. “But...I...” He tried to force himself to reason with Owen, but he didn't want to. Not one bit. 

 

“And did you think I wasn't going to ask you out again for dinner?” A smile played on Owen's lips, and he reached out again, only this time he went for Zach's hand.

 

Zach pulled back quickly, looking around. “Owen, what about...?” He trailed off and noticed something. “Where is everybody?”

 

Owen shrugged. “I may or may not have given them the day off for some reason.”

 

“That reason being...”

 

“That I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck someone in my office.” The hand returned, and Zach allowed the fingers to intertwine themselves through his own. They were nice. Large, warm, and calloused. Soothing all the same. At this point, he didn't even try to give a second thought about what would happen when he left the island. He'd figure something out. Even if it meant waiting to return. One thing was for sure. He wanted to give Owen Grady a chance. 

 

“So what do you say?”

 

Zach looked up at Owen's question, a hesitant smile breaking through. “Yeah. To dinner...and...doing it in your office.” His gaze shifted behind Owen to the office door, thinking back to that desk in there. There were so many options when it came to desks...

 

Owen's grin spread wide, and those dimples made Zach laugh a little. He would do anything to keep that smile on there, he decided. The hand began to tug him to the office, and Owen voiced his thoughts on the way there.

 

“So how do you feel about being the disobedient employee to my incredibly attractive boss?” He nudged Zach's side with a teasing tone.

 

“Well that depends,” Zach answered, eyes ahead.

 

“Yeah? On what?”

 

“How nice are your plans for dinner?”

 

He did good at keeping those dimples showing.


	6. Raising Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach tries not to seem too different around his aunt and brother, but they know something's going on. If they could just find out what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this is so short, but I'm up to my neck in junk to do (Thanks AP English), so I'll make sure to finish this out completely tomorrow. Plus, I tried to write more, but I got distracted by watching Scream (awesome show, by the way). I swear tomorrow will be way longer, and I'm really sorry again for making this so short. Unfortunately, I try to go to bed relatively early since I have to get up earlier.

“Owen?”

 

“Hm?” Owen hummed lazily, tracing circles on the back of Zach's hand.

 

Zach paused for a moment to take in the pleasant buzz of energy radiating from the caccoon of the larger man's bulging arms. He could hear his steady heartbeat beneath the thick layer of muscles on his chest, and a faint smile crossed his face. Owen radiated safety. He hadn't realized he needed that protection until it was right there in bed with him. “I really don't want to leave, but I have to meet Gray and Aunt Claire for dinner tonight.”

 

“It's not that late, is it?” He felt Owen shift, and then a surprised huff of air tickled his neck. “Well damn.” 

 

Zach laughed. “Yeah. Tell me about it.” He felt the warmth of Owen's body surround him like a blanket, and he sighed. “I don't want to go.” His voice came out timid and small.

 

“Then don't,” Owen mumbled against his neck. “I'm sure your aunt won't freak out completely if you flake out on one meal.” The way his voice vibrated against Zach's neck gave him a ticklish feeling.

 

There was a long pause before Zach frowned. “I wasn't talking about dinner.”

 

Owen's stubble chafed against the smoother flesh of his bare shoulder as he frowned. “I wish you could stay, too. I...I'd like to figure something out.” He pressed a soft kiss to Zach's shoulder before reluctantly pulling away. “Guess you should get dressed then.”

 

The absence of his body caused Zach to shiver, and he quickly slipped out of the bed to dress in the well-air conditioned bedroom of Owen's bungalow. It took him a moment to locate each article of clothing, as they'd been removed rather...spontaneously. A sock here, pants there, shirt behind the dresser, etc. “Maybe you should try to through them into one big pile next time,” he laughed softly to himself before realizing he'd said 'next time' without a second thought in the world.

 

If Owen noticed, he didn't mention it. Rather, he just laughed and gazed slyly at him. “I dunno. I like getting to watch you hunt for them. More enjoyable for me.”

 

The blush crept into Zach's cheeks before he knew it, and all he could think about was Owen's eyes watching his every move. That just wasn't fair at all. Maybe he should get him into the hotel room for a bit and watch HIM root around for clothing for a change. But then he could also imagine Gray returning early to find a naked raptor trainer making googly eyes at his brother, so that idea went out the window. He knew that his aunt was purposely trying to make an effort to spend time with them, but he just wanted to curl back up in Owen's surprisingly comfortable bed. Or at least go for dinner with him only. It would definitely raise suspicion, however, if he invited Owen to join them, he supposed. It just didn't sit with him well that he had to leave in a few days, and instead of enjoying his time with Owen while he could, he was instead going to be picking at overpriced resort food with an aunt he barely knew.

 

“Hey.”

 

He felt a pair of large hands slide over his shoulders, and he turned his head to the side to look at Owen. The man was at least wearing boxer-briefs, but that didn't stop his gaze from lingering. They were tight! One hand moved until the fingers stroked his cheek, and he leaned into them, humming pleasantly.

 

“I like you too much already to let you get away that easy anyways,” Owen smiled. 

 

A chuckle escaped his lips, and he turned around to press his fingertips lightly against the muscles on Owen's belly. He swept his eyes over the man's broad frame until he was lost in those vibrant eyes. “What're you gonna do? Tie me to your bungalow so I can't leave?”

 

“Oh, Zach...” Owen shook his head playfully. “I wouldn't have to tie you up to get you to stay.” That infamous smirk was back, and this time it was accompanied by a dark twinkle in his eyes. His hands moved to Zach's hips, holding but not squeezing any tighter than that.

 

Zach's blush was overshadowed by the smile he wore, and (as he was becoming more daring) he moved his own arms to lock around Owen's neck. “I guess now's the part where you give me a really short and sweet kiss before I go.”

 

“I've never been too normal.”

 

Before he could ask what he meant, Owen moved one hand to his back and nearly yanked him off his feet in order to crush his lips against his. A fire burned hot in his chest, and as Owen's hands tightened in the material of his shirt, it grew hotter. Their lips molded perfectly together, and he released a small whimper of longing. Why did he have to put on his clothes? 

 

He could feel the beginnings of a smirk on Owen's face, but he could care less. With his fingers, he tangled Owen's hair, and he barely noticed the discomfort of bending his neck back to meet Owen's lips. Any discomfort was well worth a kiss of this stature. There were people who went for the CEOs. There were people who went for the generic businessmen in their starched shirts and black ties. There were people who went for the genius scientists, or they even went for safety guards. Zach wasn't too normal either. He went for raptor trainers.

 

TBC Tomorrow! (I SWEAR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry (again)! I. WILL. UPDATE. TOMORROW.


	7. Raising Questions (Part 2)

“And then I went to see the show on the triceratops' births!”

 

Zach poked at his food as Gray rattled on about the day's events (again). He thought about how little time he had left to spend on the island, and it was starting to affect his mood. His pre-paid meal was suddenly less appetizing, and the evening sun that streamed in through the restaurant's windows seemed a little less bright. The voices of his aunt and brother became a single low buzz, as if he had his headphones on.

 

“Zach?”

 

He looked up suddenly and found both Aunt Claire and Gray staring at him quizzically. Realizing he'd zoned out for longer than he planned, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Sorry. What?”

 

His aunt eyed him carefully. “I asked how working with Mr. Grady went today,” she repeated in a softer tone. One sculpted eyebrow was arched just a tad.

 

He swallowed, trying to formulate a response. “Oh, um...” Well, 'working' with 'Mr. Grady' had been beyond enjoyable. Damn near perfect, if he wanted to be precise. He swallowed and continued. “It was cool, I guess.” He didn't elaborate any further on the subject.

 

“And I hope Mr. Grady is...behaving himself?”

 

Behaving himself? Zach's palms began to sweat. Had she gotten the sense of Owen being flirtacious with him (or vice versa)? Did she even know Owen was bisexual? 

 

“He's not threatening to throw the interns to the raptors, I mean,” she finished.

 

He let out a small sigh of relief. “So far, no.” He feigned interest in his fork.

 

The red-haired woman studied his behavior for a moment, and Zach decided to shovel more food in his mouth to avoid answering any other questions she may have. It wasn't like 'working' as an intern for the raptor enclosure would be interesting anyways. He just wished she would stop asking questions that involved-

 

“Hey, guys,” a familiar voice came from behind him. He froze instantly, his eyes locked on the plate in front of him. No fucking way. There was no...fucking...way. He glanced up and saw his aunt's eyes narrow slightly. Gray's lit up, and Zach knew he was right.

 

Owen Grady stepped around from behind his chair and clapped him on the shoulder as anyone's friend may do. There was no secret meaning to it, but the touch of his hand caused him to shiver slightly. The man's eyes flickered to his before moving back to Claire's.

 

“Mr. Grady...” She greeted him warily. “I'm surprised to see you here.” Her eyes glared dangerously at him.

 

Owen gave a confident grin. “Zach here mentioned you were meeting for dinner tonight. Just thought I'd stop by and say hello.”

 

“Do you want to eat with us?” Gray piped up excitedly.

 

Zach was pretty sure he and his aunt both received simultaneous headaches. Claire looked at Gray and then at Owen. “Oh, I'm sure he has a busy schedule, Gray.” Her voice was laced with deeper meaning. 

 

“I've already eaten, actually. But I wouldn't mind staying for a quick drink.” Owen glanced at Zach and then pulled up a chair to the table without waiting for another invitation. His knee bumped against Zach's on purpose, and his hand crept up his thigh under the tablecloth. 

 

Zach stiffened and swatted at the appendage, but Owen just smirked a little.

 

His aunt, clearly uncomfortable, cleared her throat and tried to appear polite for her nephews' sake. “How are things at the paddock?”

 

Owen gave a little tap to Zach's knee and looked at his aunt. “Pretty well. Your nephew is an...extremely good worker.” He smiled softly.

 

“Oh, really?” She looked at Zach. “I can't seem to get him to talk much about what he's been doing.”

 

“Oh, he's had to do a good bit of dirty work, but he's handled it like a pro.” The hand crept up higher, and Zach drew in a long breath, blush creeping into his cheeks. Dirty work? He knew Owen was fond of teasing, but that was a little too far.

 

“You don't have him touching those awful dead rats of yours, do you?” She wrinkled her nose distastefully, and Zach took a small sip of his water.

 

Owen chuckled lightly. “Trust me. I wouldn't make him touch anything he isn't comfortable with.”

 

Zach's water chose that exact moment to travel down his trachea, and he began to cough uncontrollably. All three heads at the table swiveled to his, and Owen could be seen suppressing his familiar smirk. Zach's eyes watered, but he finally managed to stop choking. 

 

“Are you all right?” His aunt asked, eyebrows knitted in concern.

 

“Fine,” he choked out hoarsely. 

 

She gave him a long look before switching to Owen. “Well, as long as he's safe.”

 

“He's safe.”

 

The hand on his leg squeezed once, but Zach was too embarrassed by now to smile. Dirty work? Touching things? Owen was having way too much fun treading the line between obliviousness and suspicion, but it wasn't good to play around near his aunt. He hadn't really 'known' her for long, but he could tell she was a very...intuitive woman.

 

In short, the remainder of their dinner was incredibly awkward. So awkward that he excused himself at the end to go to the restroom. Any excuse to get away was a good one. He could feel Owen's eyes watching him as he left, but he shrugged it off and entered the empty restroom. He wasn't even sure how long he should wait, but it would be best to skip any other questions aimed at him. Or even Owen for that matter. He paced in front of the sinks, watching his reflection as he walked by. As he paced, he couldn't help but wonder what Owen saw in him. He'd heard he was attractive from some people, but he wasn't special or anything. Owen was the kind of guy who could literally have anyone on the planet. And yet, he'd chosen a lanky, moody, teenage guy. He had to be missing part of this equation.

 

The bathroom door swang open, and Zach turned to find Owen walking in. The larger man had a soft smile on his face, but it had a twinge of guilt in it. A kid who knew he was in for it.

 

“What the hell was that?!” Zach whisper/screamed.

 

“What?” 

 

“You're out there in front of my fucking uptight aunt openly flirting with me! You weren't even supposed to be here!”

 

Owen crossed his arms. “I thought you wanted to see me more before you leave.”

 

“Oh, no.” Zach shook his head. “Don't even try and play that game with me. You can't just come in here and mess with me in front of my aunt and brother, okay?”

 

Owen rolled his eyes. “Fine! I'm sorry. I just thought it would be nice to have some sort of dinner with you. The teasing was just a perk.”

 

“Owen, I don't mind normal teasing, but this is my aunt, okay? If she found out, she would murder me.”

 

“No one's gonna find out.” Owen stepped closer and looked around before grasping Zach's hands. He looked him dead in the eye. “Not until you're ready.”

 

He would be ready when he was sure it was something that could last. Feeling a little reassured by Owen's words, he dared to let his guard down. Owen's hands felt so warm and solid. He trusted Owen not to let on too much about their relationship, if that was what you even called it. His eyes glanced up at Owen's, and he nodded. “I trust you.”

 

Owen smiled and leaned down, his lips just a hair's breadth away from Zach's. Then he pulled away. Zach frowned and looked up, almost confused.

 

Owen chuckled. “Gotta keep it a secret.”

 

Zach's gaze switched to his lips, so soft and warm. He needed those. The restroom door was loud anyways, so he'd hear if anyone waltzed in. He could spare one kiss before he had to go back to his hotel.

 

Owen leaned down again, his lips brushing this time against Zach's ear. “Anyone could see us,” he murmured, a low growl hidden in his voice.

 

Zach gulped and pulled one hand free to run up Owen's chest. “I know.”

 

He could practically feel the smile on Owen's face before he was suddenly kissing him. Their lips worked together like fluid clockwork, and he felt the instant relief course through him. Only Owen could provide that comfort. His back was forced against the wall in between the hand dryer and paper towel dispenser, and he released a small whimper into Owen's mouth. The man was right. Anyone could walk in and find them making out against the wall. But...Owen was right there. Right then. How often was he granted such opportunities? Satisfied with his decision, he tangled his fingers in Owen's thick hair and brought him closer. “God, Owen.”

 

“It was the dinner table flirting, wasn't it?” The voice was strained with need.

 

“Shut up.” Zach didn't have time to talk. He needed to feel that Owen was there for him. That he was real and not some island-fever dream. He sure as hell felt real with his enormous frame and hard-packed muscles. The heat he was giving off warmed Zach's bones, and he wondered what it would be like to feel those arms wrapped around him in the dead of winter back home in Madison. Pure bliss, he imagined.

 

He was so invested in becoming part of Owen that he didn't hear the creak of the restroom door. What he did hear was a shrill, “Zach?!”

 

Gray.

 

Well shit.

 

(DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- TBC)


	8. Survive (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having to divide this into two parts because I'm kind of having a hard time trying to come up with a plot here. Basically, I'm just trying to figure out a way to get them to be able to remain together in the end. ^_^

“Zach?!?” Gray squealed again as the door closed shut with a solid boom behind his frozen form. His eyes were wide in surprise and confusion, and Zach felt his heart drop a mile into the ground.

 

Owen released him immediately, stepping back with just as much surprise as Gray was giving off. Zach hadn't known the man for a very large amount of time, but this was the first time he clearly remembered seeing him lost for words. Usually he was the calm, collected one, but Zach knew there was nothing calm and collected about the current predicament.

 

“G-Gray...” He stammered, mouth still hanging open. “I...”

 

“You...”

 

“It's...”

 

“Owen...?”

 

“Wait, Gray, it's...I'm...we were just...” Zach looked back and forth between Owen and Gray, trying with all his might to formulate a lie that would explain why he had been pinned against the restroom wall with Owen's lips attacking his (or vice versa, really). However, Gray was a smart kid, and even a dumb one wouldn't have believed that he was helping Owen check to see if his contacts were still in.

 

“Why...when did you...I didn't know...” Gray's voice became a whisper, and Zach inwardly berated himself for being so careless. Getting caught making out with Owen sounded hot while he was doing it, but getting caught by his brother wasn't on his top-five turn-ons list.

 

“I'm sorry Gray,” Zach looked down. “Don't...don't tell Aunt Claire.” He cast his eyes back up and found Gray still staring, but his lids were a little bit further down than before. That was good, right?

 

“I...like Owen, okay?” He continued. “So...yeah, he's a guy, but...we like each other.” His voice gained more confidence now that he saw his brother wasn't running back to tell his aunt what he'd seen. “I know I didn't tell you, but we weren't supposed to tell anyone, Gray. And...I wasn't sure how people would react.”

 

Gray began to slowly shake his head. “Zach...I just...I didn't know.”

 

“Yeah.” Zach looked at Owen, and the man returned his gaze with a worried look.

 

“I won't tell,” Gray finally stated, and both Zach and Owen let out simultaneous exhalations of air. “But you should have told me,” he finished.

 

Zach looked down at him. “I'm sorry, buddy. I...wasn't sure when we could tell anyone. But...thanks.”

 

Gray nodded quietly, still looking at the two of them with startling sharpness. “Aunt Claire's wondering what's taking you so long, by the way.”

 

Zach frowned and cursed under his breath. “Okay. Um...” He looked over at Owen. “We'll just tell her we started talking or something?”

 

“Or something.” He nodded. He led the way out of the restroom, but Zach was stopped by Gray before he left.

 

“Zach, what are you gonna do when we leave?”

 

“We don't know, Gray.” He was relieved that his brother was still talking to him. He'd gotten so mad once because Zach didn't tell him he'd gotten a girlfriend that he wouldn't talk to him for a week straight. “We'll figure it out.”

 

Gray gave a slightly skeptical look but nodded again. Zach watched for a moment, but he didn't say anything else, so he left the restroom and re-entered the crowded restaurant. He navigated his way all the way back to the table they were seated at, and he froze when he arrived. Owen was standing stock-still, listening as Claire spoke in a hysterical voice that couldn't be heard from where he was standing. His heart plummeted again. Did...she know?

 

He approached close enough to hear her voice. “-somehow got out of its paddock. InGen's got guards hunting it down, but it's getting closer and closer.” 

 

A waiter brushed past Zach, the sound of clinking forks momentarily hiding her voice. He stepped closer.

 

“-dangerous. Get my nephews to the hotel. I need to make it back to the control room...” She trailed off when she saw Zach, and her mouth set in a firm line. “Zach, something's come up. Owen's going to stay with you guys at the hotel for a little while, okay?”

 

“What escaped?” He asked calmly. Surely there could be no repeat of the escaped dinosaurs of Jurassic Park. Not with the modern security advancements.

 

His aunt's eyes widened, and she looked around before stepping closer to whisper fiercely. “Not so loud!” Her eyes flashed with worry, and he knew something bad had happened. “We have an escaped asset, but our security team is handling it. I'm just asking Owen to stay with you and Gray until it's caught.

 

“What about everyone else?” He asked, a strange feeling bubbling in his chest. “Shouldn't they know?”

 

“Zach, look,” his aunt sighed. “Everything's under control. There's no use in causing mass hysteria. Now stay with Owen. I have to take care of this.” She began to walk off, and Zach turned angrily to Owen.

 

“How can this be kept a secret?” He asked. “People need to know! This isn't safe!”

 

“Shh...” Owen calmed him, momentarily beginning to reach out. He retracted his hands and stepped closer. “She has a point. It's safer if no one panics. I'm sure InGen will take care of this.” But he spat out the name like it was poison. “Come on. Let's get your brother.”

 

He placed one hand on Zach's shoulder and led him gently back through the maze of tables to the restroom. They caught Gray emerging, and he saw the both of them, stopping in his steps. “I said I won't tell!” He exclaimed in apparent exasperation. 

 

Zach shook his head. “We know. Aunt Claire...had to go to work, so we were gonna go...back to the hotel and watch a movie. All the rides close up soon anyways, right?” He flashed a quick look to Owen, and he was met with an assuring nod. “Come on. We're leaving now.”

 

Gray made a face. “Oh. Okay...”

 

Zach allowed Gray to walk in front of them towards the exit, looking at Owen with a question burning in his eyes. 'Are we safe'?

 

Owen returned his gaze with a smile that was meant to be comforting, but even the raptor trainer seemed to have his doubts. He wanted more than to lace his fingers through his, but this wasn't the bungalow, and they weren't alone. This was the first time in his life he'd truly known the pain of having to keep his affection at bay. To have something so close but to still be out of reach.

 

They strode out through the doors into the hot sunlight of the island, the heat hitting them like a brick wall. Zach began to sweat on the back of his neck, and he shook uncomfortably at the sensation. One thing about possibly staying with Owen one day was the fact that he'd have to brace this heat every day of his life. It was like a sauna, except...much more bright. 

 

Luckily the hotel wasn't too far from the restaurant, so they were spared from having to make a general conversation. There was no having to ignore the fact that apparently a fucking dinosaur was roaming the wilderness of Isla Nublar. Gray was still unnaturally quiet, probably still contemplating how to approach the strange situation of catching his brother making out with a man in a restaurant bathroom. Zach felt more disappointed in himself than embarrassed. After all, his brother looked up to him, and he'd kept the biggest secret of his life from him.

 

The hotel came into view, but Owen halted suddenly. “What the...?” He was looking at all the tourists that were now stopped and staring behind them into the sky, hands held up to shield from the sun. They spoke in excited murmurs, and Zach turned around with both Owen and Gray, copying their poses to find what they were looking floor.

 

Shit.

 

Holy...shit.

 

There was a dark mass of flying creatures heading towards the mainland. One could have mistaken them for birds, but Zach had spent the last three years hearing Gray go on and on about dinosaurs. He'd seen the models and posters in the kid's room, and he recognized many of the shapes flapping their wings. These were the dinosaurs from the Aviary, only they weren't in the Aviary.

 

They were free.

 

“Shit!” Owen cursed, grasping Zach's forearm with his left hand and Gray's wrist with his right. “Run! Go, go, go!” He began sprinting forward, propelling the two brothers along with him. Zach's heart was beating in his ears, and he focused on the strong hand still locked on his arm. Daring a quick peek behind him, he twisted his head and cursed more loudly at the steadily approaching swarm of pteradons. Tourists were beginning to grow anxious, obviously unsure of whether or not this was part of the park.

 

“Inside!” Owen thrust him and Gray under the awning of the hotel, and they all sprinted past the glass doors, held open by a startled doorman. The inside was opposite of what outside was turning into. Cool, peaceful, no panic whatsoever. The desk clerk was peering over the counter, trying to see why the tourists were beginning to scatter, but Zach had no time to watch. Owen pushed him and Gray quickly to the side of the wall where the door marked “STAIRWELL” was at. He opened it and thrust them inside before entering himself.

 

“What's happening?!” Gray asked fearfully, voice raising.

 

“Must be an Aviary breach,” Owen muttered, peering through the glass. “So much for InGen...”

 

Zach backed against the wall, bile rising in his throat. All those tourists. Innocent people. His breathing quickened, and he squeezed his hands into fists. How could they stand there and let hundreds of people die? It wasn't right!

 

“Zach?” Owen had turned, a sudden realization dawning in his eyes. “There's nothing we can do. I have to keep you...both of you...safe.”

 

“But...there's people!”

 

“I know, Zach!” His voice came out louder than he'd meant, and he softened his volume. “I know. There was nothing we could-”

 

The sound of screaming cut through the air, and Zach shoved through to peek through the window. The desk clerk was standing in front of the main desk, eyes wide in terror. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, half-hidden by her palms. Zach followed her gaze, gradually becoming aware of faint screams and crashes. The doorman had disappeared from his place in the door, all that was left in his place was a smear of blood against the insanely shiny glass. The fabric awning had been ripped and torn, and forms flapped through the exposed sky, some carrying bodies. Armageddon, 2015. 

 

He could barely make out the forms of sprinting people from his blocked view, but one thing was obvious. 

 

It was hell.

 

Gray came forward, but he turned and blocked the view, swallowing hard and looking at Owen in fear. 

 

“What...do we do?” His voice was shaky. 

 

Owen took a deep breath, eyes clouded over with something strange. “We survive.” He reached out and grasped Zach's arm again, fingers trailing down to squeeze his hand. 

 

Zach looked at Gray, who was staring at him with obvious fear. He looked back at Owen. 

 

Survive.


End file.
